Will Smith
Will Smith II (age = mid-aged) is a wannabe rapper, a dentist, and an occasional actor. He is known for making movies and rap albums that are so bad, critics think they're good. That's how bad it is. He was raised in the Phillipeanes, Massachussetts, Hawaii, before moving up to New York City when he was 17 to pursue his career in being a bus driver, which at the time was NOT they hype (and I think it still isn't anywhere near famous to be a bus driver), but he got noticed when someone heard him act/rap so badly that they thought he was doing black comedies to make people laugh. So the guy (Bill Clinton) thought he was actually good and decided to hire him for his record company, WTF Are Records. That is how his career got started, and he started getting noticed in rap as a black comedist and an actor who was TRYING to be bad, so he starred in many movies that would get famous to people who liked that kind of comedy. History Will Smith was born on July 45th, 1952 to his parents, John Smith and Will Smith Sr. who both agreed to name him Will Smith II because it was during the Cold Year, and they knew that it would be gay to name your child a cold name so they didn't. I don't understand it either. His Rap Life When Will was 15, he finally learned how to ride a bike without training wheels. He and his parents were so happy that they decided to give him 5 dollars which he would spend on Barbie Dolls. Despite how it sounds, Will Smith wasn't gay, but he never got married, either. But he was always in love with girls along the beach that already had boyfriends and wouldn't date him for anything. When Will was 20, he got noticed, because he didn't go to College since he thought that was stupid, and so he was piano-rapping at a church when he was supposed to just be playing the piano, and for some reason, lots of people loved it so the record producer Bill Clinton, who just happened to be at a Catholic Church at the time (he'll go everywhere these days) decided to give him $3 to be signed on to WTF Are Records, a records company that Clinton co-owned with Ronald McDonald. Starting an Acting Career So Will Smith, when he was in his early 20's, and was starting to record rap music, decided to try and get noticed as an actor, so he starred in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, a country-influenced Gospel musical sitccom that first aired in the early 90's, and even though it got good reviews, the reviews were unusual, as they often said things like: '' "Yo dog, that was tight and all, but don't you think it's a little repetitive? The first season was okay, but it soon got tiring to watch. I'm going to have to say 5 out of 10, which in my book, is just OKAY, of course."'' So, eventually, they cancelled the series, but Will Smith was just starting, and so he got famous in many other movies and is the most payed actor nowadays. I don't know why. No one does. It's just that way. Personal Life Will Smith almost got married once to this random girl named Sofia Towns, but at the wedding, she had a heart attack and they never got married. Tragic. Anyway, he also has two pets. One is a tiny little chihuahua, and the other is a Pitbull. His pets aren't friends or anything, but they both stay in his house at the same time. Weird. See also *Portal:People